You're Pregnant
by sailormai20
Summary: Children are supposed to be joyous, but when you're male and a teenager, things aren't exactly normal, are they? Especially when you're a sporting star to top it off. Yaoi, mpreg, REWRITTEN 2011!
1. New Arrival

I had a request for this being updated a couple of weeks ago. Surprisingly, this is almost the same as the original, just tweaked a bit.  
In case you couldn't tell by now, this is Mpreg and obviously, yaoi. Don't read if it's squicky to you!

I don't own. Kai also will be OOC in some parts. He's a pregnant dude, so go figure.

Enjoy!

* * *

**New Arrival**

"You're pregnant?"  
"Yes."  
"You, Kai, a male, pregnant?" Tyson asked again, enjoying the fact he was successfully annoying Kai.  
"Yes Tyson, me, Kai, a male, am pregnant."  
"Pregnant as in carrying one child or more within you?"  
"Yes." Kai sighed as Tyson started asking another question.

The dual bluenette tried not to listen, except Tyson insisted on throwing cushions at him. The Russian growled, picked up a book on a near by table and threw it at the World Champion. Many more followed after that. Afterr they were all gone or out of his reach, Kai used remote controls and whatever else he could get his hands on. In the end, the Japanese had given up and ran out of the room squealing when a particularly large, hard book hit him on the backside while a remote hit his head seconds after. Kai growled as Tyson stuck his head in the door and asked another question. Muttering under his breath, Kai reluctantly moved from his seat on the couch. Shoving Tyson roughly as he went past, the Russian grumbled some more before finally reaching his room so he could call Rei and demand why the hell he wasn't here yet.

:.:

Rei yawned as he stretched his arms, his prominent canines showing. The raven haired blader had woken up extra early in order to get collect and re-check that he had all the herbs and medications he would need for Kai throughout his pregnancy. Dawn was just breaking as the small plane he was on struggled to get off the ground. Rei sighed as he looked at his home one last time before it was smothered by fluffy clouds. Usually the White Tigers would see him off, but he told them not to bother getting up so early, so they'd had a party the night before. He smiled at the memory and how Mariah had teared up even though they'd see each other in a few weeks for another tournament anyway.

Rei swallowed some water and headache tablets, all thanks to Kai. He'd gotten an earful from his pregnant friend about half an hour ago; Rei was sure all of China had heard the blue haired teen yell. Waiting for the tablets to kick in, Rei started wondering more about Kai's situation. The Russian wasn't the type to screw around and certainly not recklessly either, so he was obviously in a relationship. Rei was pretty sure it was one of the other Russian bladers, but he wasn't sure. His captain never did tell whom he was dating although he did gush that they were definitely in love with each other.

That had been odd - listening to the usually stoic and private Hiwatari gush. But a baby was always an exciting event, so it was no wonder really. It didn't really matter either way, and they did say that curiosity killed the cat, so he should probably keep his nose out of where it might not belong. Sighing again, Rei watched the clouds fly by idly. This short flight would take him to an international airport where he'd then board his flight to Japan and catch some shut eye hopefully. Tyson's was roughly an hour from the nearest airport, so he shouldn't be too jetlagged by the time he arrived.

The raven haired teen vaguely wondered if he had enough time to sleep on this flight. Pondering for a minute or two, he decided he might as well try and sleep if he was gonna keep up with Kai. Being from a village of neko-jins, and being one him self, he knew all about both male and female pregnancies. His teammates had found it odd when he had explained about males becoming pregnant, but hey, when things get tough and there aren't any ladies around, a species has to adapt, y'know? Apart from that, they were finding that odd when his people were _neko-jins_? I mean, how on earth did that happen?

Frowning, Rei remembered he didn't know how Kai had fallen pegnant. I mean, he knew how _that_ worked, but why? Was Kai part neko-jin? That wasn't common for someone outside his village, let alone someone from another country! That was just going to have to be another question that was going to have to be added to the ever growing list of questions he was going to have to ask the bluenette. Extracting all that information wasn't going to be fun in the slightest. Sigh.

Anyway, the point was, since he came from a remote village, Rei had helped out with some pregnancies, so he would be able to help his captain keep calm and he could save Kai a bundle, by telling him what he needed to know without having to go to a doctor who he wouldn't trust (typical Kai and his trust issues!) and who would probably treat him like some freak of nature. But he'd face those hurdles when they'd come up - not if they came up, but when, as they most definitely would. Until then, he'd just try to keep up and do his best.

:.:

Kai sniffled, wiping stray tears from his eyes. He just wanted to go home to be with his love, but noooo, Mr Dickenson decided to be a prat. Of course, if it was one of his grandchildren who was expecting a baby, they'd get whatever they wanted, but Kai "who's just like a grandson to me" obviously wasn't good enough! Sniffing some more, Kai rolled over a buried his face in his pillow. He wasn't really being fair. Mr Dickenson had asked if he had wanted to take the season off for 'medical reasons' as the press would see it but he'd been stubborn and had decided to attempt to lead his team to victory again.

Currently Kai was sixteen weeks, or three months. There wasn't a bulge yet, but he had found out he was pregnant about a month ago so Kai had become quite self-conscious. All he wanted to do was go home and see his friends again. However, first he had to go through a mini-tournament to make sure his team was still the best in Japan, then they'd take a boat to some where in the Southern hemisphere, kick some arse there, then go on and on until they finally got to America where the finals would be held.

But that would be in two months...He'd be five months...Half way there! His mobile vibrated twice before stopping. His ringtone started then so he picked it up with slightly damp spirits with a dull, "Hello?"

"Hey gorgeous!"

Kai grinned, all troubles forgotten! He giggled, attitude much less dreary now, "Hi!" The pair continued to talk long into the night about everything and anything. They often emailed and texted, but there was still how many thousands of kilometers between them? Nothing was better than hearing from home when you've been absent, no matter for how long.

* * *

Lame ending is lame. Review please!


	2. Sickness All Around!

Ok, I lied. This chapter was nicely redone :3 Daichi is now included! Also, unlike the last version, Kai is not part neko-jin. (Why did I ever think that was a good idea that explained everything..?)**  
**

* * *

**Sickness All Around!**

Max had arrived a couple of days after Rei had, and Kai had explained the news to Kenny, Max, Hilary and Daichi as a group once the blonde had arrived. Even after breaking the news to his team, not much had changed. Max and Hilary had been quite chipper and ecstatic about the whole thing (almost too perky in Kai's opinion) while Kenny was still trying to wrap his head around the news. Daichi had just said something rude, leading to Hilary hitting him and yelling at him, much to Kai's satisfaction.

After a week however, the news had sunk in and the BladeBreakers' attitudes changed slightly. Tyson and Daichi kept sniggering and bugging him about his boyfriend, and Max was kindly doing all his chores for him. Rei and Kenny were still normal; however, Hilary was… possessive and obsessive, really. She was always there, and by always, the bluenette meant it literally. She was there when he was eating, when he attempted to have alone time, when he was watching TV, and even when he was throwing up! He could of sworn she was in his room at night as well, but that was probably the pain killers and Rei's funky medicine giving him hallucinations.

Kai sighed peacefully as he flopped on the couch. Rei raised a questioning eyebrow as the bluenette smiled. He put his fingers into a shush position. Ray strained his ears and heard Hilary yelling at Tyson for not helping Kai do the groceries. Kai gave him a satisfied grin looking ever so smug with himself, "Tyson's getting in trouble, I probably won't have to do the groceries again, and I've lost my babysitter."

Rei chuckled along with his captain as he stood to get a drink. He was about to leave the room when Kai suddenly sprinted past him, almost knocking him over in the process. Rei sighed and followed the bluenette to the bathroom, feeling like he had to help the teen, even though he often got his head bitten off whenever he tried. He was almost there when a brunette blur almost knocked him over in her haste to help their captain. Rei was slightly annoyed now. Shouting at the now shut bathroom door and ignoring the noises behind it, he shock his fist at it for good measure. "'Try To Kill Rei Day' was yesterday! You missed your chance, damn it!"

:.:

Kai groaned as he looked at himself in the restroom mirror. He looked like crap, to put it lightly. He had purple circle under his eyes and his skin was pale and drawn. The bluenette sniffed and then sneezed loudly. Joy. His team was going to love him, being sick and an insomniac. Not that he could help it or anything. His baby, he stroked his stomach absentmindedly, just decided it'd rather kick roughly at night, and Kai just couldn't sleep in the day, and he was throwing up so often that sleeping tablets never got the chance to do their magic. He mentally sighed as he crumpled to his knees and reacquainted himself with the toilet bowl. How he couldn't wait to get home.

Kai was regretting asking to go to an All You Can Eat Restaurant. The food was far too spicy, so he got stuck in the toilet while Tyson was making a pig out of himself with Hilary yelling at him like a banshee. He could imagine the headlines now, "Banshee ruins Champs' hearing as Captain vomits." He groaned as he heaved the remaining contents of his stomach into the loo.

"You okay, Kai?"  
Kai rolled at his eyes and bit back a few nastier retorts. "Yeah Max." He kicked open the door. "I even got a new boyfriend. Don't you think he's sexy?"

Max just chucked and escorted Kai out of the bathroom after the bluenette freshened up. The duo left the restaurant and fell into the limo as Rei struggled with the fighting pair in the restaurant. Max laughed as he watched him try to coax them into leaving, but his pleas fell on deaf ears. Daichi looked as awful as Kai felt so the little redhead had conceded defeat quietly and was already curled in another corner of the spacious vehicle. Kai vowed that was never going to reveal to Ray that he had used a double heads coin to purposely make sure he didn't have to deal with those crazy two teammates!

Once they were all packed in the car, the were taken to their hotel. It wasn't too fancy, but it was nice enough. The BladeBreakers were only going to be staying there for the night before the boarded a boat to head to wherever they were going. The full rules of the tournament were going to explained there but Kai couldn't really care less about any of that right now.

To be honest, his concentration span wasn't too brilliant due to his lack of sleep and condition. Kenny and Hilary shared responsibility of the team when he was too ill. The bluenette had made sure to create training schedules and techniques and stratergies to practice months ago, just in case he did fall ill. Thankfully they were still the best team in Japan by light years so it hadn't even been necessary for him to create plans for that easy victory.

Sighing, the bluenette looked over his team as he slid further into his seat. The BladeBreakers were the best. They had a pretty good balance of everything and they were all incredibly passionate. Smiling slightly, Kai shut his eyes. _Even if I do have to drop out, I know they'll win. They aren't the best for nothing after all. _

:.:

Kai sighed in an annoyed manner. If he'd known that sea breeze would get rid of his morning sickness, he would have been on a boat months ago! Kai cocked his head to the side as he heard someone vomiting; thankfully it wasn't him for once.

Kai followed the sound and found Kenny leaning over the railing, feeding the fishes in an unorthodox way. Hilary was helping him, rubbing his back. Tyson was at the buffet and Max was in the game room. Kai had left Rei asleep by the pool after encouraging Daichi to draw on his face, much to the amusement/scorn of bystanders.

It was the first time in months he'd been well enough to do anything; he just couldn't sit still! As the captain of the world champions wandered around the ship, he paused at the gym, watching for a moment before moving on. Kai remembered how his sniffle from a few weeks ago had turned into a full blown cold along with a fever that left him hospitalised for a week. Naturally, his team had thought that the entire team should train together, so they willingly slacked off until he was better.

The enigma shook his head and continued his walk. He'd made sure they had trained extra hard after he had regained his health. He knew they knew they were good, but how did they expect to stay at the top of their game if they acted like sloths? Honestly, they were just like kids!

Raising his head as he heard the yells of small children and splashing, Kai realised he'd been walking in the direction of the ice cream bar. The two toned bluenette's eyes clouded over as he thought of what he'd get. Getting ice cream had become some sort of a daily ritual for him. They'd shut before he could make his way to the store the other day, so he'd sat and wailed in his room for a while. Daichi had eventually shared some of his chocolate with him so a small bond was made between the two of them. Kai was so deep in thought that he didn't snap out of his daze until he crashed into someone.

"Oi! Watch it, shorty!" Puffing his chest out, Kai stood on his toes and was about to grill the moron who didn't show him respect when he stopped and blanked. "Oh look! It's YOU!" How interesting…

* * *

Again, lame ending is lame :| Review?


	3. I'm On A Boat!

I found the chapter titled in my old revised plot set out. I couldn't resist!

* * *

**I'm On A Boat!**

"Michael!"  
The blonde stared at the bluenette who was still on the ground. "Kai." Still the shorter one sat where he'd landed, and Michael decided to help him up. He extended a glove covered hand. "Here. Lemme help."  
"No!" To say the American was shocked at the sudden yell was an understatement. "You're the one who knocked me over! Don't try and get in my good books, buddy, cuz I ain't buying it!" And with a poke to the chest to accentuate his point, Kai stormed off, all thoughts of ice-cream forgotten.

That left Michael in a bit of predicament, as all the cute girls in bikinis now thought he was gay and that they'd just had a lover's spat. He sighed loudly, and dejectedly walked off, amid the cooing of the girls, and the disappointment of one who thought the younger one would have made a nice partner.

:.:

"WRONG!"  
Bryan just stared a Tala, one eyebrow cocked, mug half way to his mouth. "Pardon?"  
The redhead just shrugged, "The TVs wrong. It's 42.7298, not 43. And his haircut is _so_ not in right now." What can one say to that? Bryan simply closed his eyes, muttered a small noise of agreement, and went back to his book, leaving his crazy captain to his devices.

But of course, peace is a fleeting thing, especially when one's around crazy metal top wielding teenagers. Even more so when said teenagers like fire and are slightly insane. As the wall of their bathroom crumbled and scattered around the room, Bryan sighed loudly. More mess. Just another thing to add to the to-do-list. Muttering a little, Bryan placed a bookmark in his book and placed it on the coffee table. He ignored Ian's cries of how it was an accident (and how he honestly didn't mean it despite the fact it had happened more than once before) and made his way to the laundry where he got the tools he needed to start cleaning crap up.

He bitched at Tala and Ian to help and they did so with much reluctance and moaning, naturally. Of course, they gave up quickly enough. Bryan sighed and continued on by himself. Why would he want to relax before starting another tournament anyway?

:.:

"I only wanted a little…." Hilary was usually extremely bright, especially when it came to people like Tyson and how they tried to wheedle their way out of chores or work or something just as dull and boring. However, Kai was on a whole other level. He had skills, looks, stealth and was just too damn smart and cute for any girl to resist! Once again, Kai had won an argument, and Tyson was being berated by Hilary.

The bluenette took the rare opportunity to sneak out of the cabin. Night had fallen, and it unnerved him a bit to see how quickly something would be swept away if it fell overboard. It'd be far too difficult to spot as well, with the colour of the water and thick black sky. That was why he was scared out of his wits when a large hand clapped down on his shoulder. But of course, the scream he heard was obviously from someone else, and definitely not him.

"Yo."  
"Don't do that Michael! You scared me half to death!"  
The blonde only grinned, "Yeah, sure thing Kai." He moved to stand beside the other captain, "What brings your lot here? Travelling to the tournament?" Kai nodded silently, trying to figure out if the elder wanted anything – the All Starz and the Russian bladers hadn't ever really sorted out the whole "I'm in da dish, stealin' ya bitbeast" thing.

"Same here. It's pretty cool to come on a cruise rather than go by plane. Naturally, it was my idea." Kai couldn't help but roll his eyes at the blonde's ego, "Is anyone else here?"  
"No. Just our two teams, that I know of. Miguel's team is supposed to be the first there I beleive."  
"I see." The American had looked like he wanted to say more, but stopped at the last minute.  
"Is anything wrong?" Those blue eyes seemed to see what he was thinking, and it unnerved Kai. He didn't like the feeling at all, and Michael was starting to annoy him.

"No, not really, it's just…" Again! He trailed off again! Kai narrowed his eyes, clearly not impressed, and his suspicions were confirmed that something was up. Suddenly, the American's whole demeanour changed. "Come for a walk with me?" Kai stared at the proffered hand, and against his better judgement, agreed. He let the American lead but ignored the hand with a stare and a strongly raised eyebrow. The blonde just laughed loudly and started walking.

:.:

"Ahhh! This is great!" Julia looked at Mathilda, and the girl smiled, nodding in agreement. All the Spanish bladers had already assembled at the meeting point. The Blitzkrieg Boys were about to board their plane, and White Tiger X would be arriving any minute. The Majestics had arrived yesterday, but were choosing to site see, rather than chill with the 'ruffians', as Robert had said the night before when a food fight had erupted.

Miguel watched the two girls splash each other, and winced when Julia pushed Mattie under the waves. Of course, the girl was fine. He was just being overprotective, and worried about the redhead's unpredictable mood swings. Apart from his fellow beybladers, everything was quiet. There were birds, and the waves of course, but everyone else was enjoying the peacefulness of the island. And it was only a small place, so there weren't many cars around, and definitely no fan girls. When everyone arrived, there would be a meeting with Mr Dickenson but apart from that, the blonde didn't know anything about the tournament or the rumoured new rules. So until then, time to enjoy the sun!

:.:

"No. Absolutely not. I will not do it." Bryan narrowed his eyes and tensed his entire body. It had taken Tala quite a lot of pleading that the falcon didn't have a choice and simply _had_ to get on the boat, telling the younger one that he'd be fine, and the boat would be sturdy with lots of life vests. It looked like the boat had been sturdy…a long time ago, maybe. And there was only one life vest.

A shrill laugh came from behind him and the redhead turned, not really wanting to see who he thought it was. "Scared, big boy?" Tala just sighed at the stupid little girl, while Bryan decided to respond with something more colourful. Ming-Ming's eyes widened, and she went to hide behind Crusher.

It could have been anyone. Hot girls, prostitutes, pirates, ninjas, _anyone_, but it had to be Team Bega. How horrible. Now Bryan really did have a reason not to get on the floating death machine, besides the fact he couldn't swim. However, after Tala got a call from someone who had meant to call Bryan, and passed it on to the not-so-subtly freaking out one, the lilac haired one calmed and decided to chatter all the way to god-knows-where, annoying the still bubbly girl, who Ian had 'accidentally' pushed out of the crappy little boat that the BBA thought safe transport for the world's best (Tala ignored Spencer when he said they weren't the best anymore). Thankfully, his day was getting better, and life wasn't sucking so much, even with the brat who couldn't stop singing love songs. Ah, well. You win some, you lose some, right? Sadly, Ming-Ming couldn't be lost that easily (or quietly, for that matter)…

* * *

Stay well and review please~


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hey there guys~

I've been updating these fics and then I realised that the the 'updated' bit doesn't seem to realised they've been updating. Replacing chapters doesn't seem to effect the update date, is what I mean!

So these have been re-written! I hope you enjoy them~ I realise they aren't dialogue filled and I apologise for that. However, I'd rather get the scene set and the plot in place now, so later on when I update, I can get straight into the good stuff! I'd like to know what you think of the changes and if there is anything you think I can still improve on.

Anyway, I've got a five month break (yay for university holidays!) coming up, so look forward to fics being finished or updated further at the least~! Please go read the new versions before hand though! (I don't know how any of you managed to read anything of mine previously. I can't even look at it without cringing!)

My break starts roughly this time next month, but I'll also be moving house and getting a job. L: ToL has already been revamped, High will be next, Next Gen over the two weeks after that and 25 should be done by the end of next month. After that you should start getting updates again!

Thank you all for staying with me this long and I hope I don't disappoint you!

Stay well, minna~!

Sm20


End file.
